Tears Gone Cold
by katachresis
Summary: Christmas giftfic for Sunfreak Hojou walks Kagome home during the first snow of the season. WAFF


You'll find that this fic is a bit different from what most of you are used to from me. It's waffy, and dear god... it's not yaoi. Or yuri. It is the most rare of beasts... a hetfic.   
  
This fic is my Christmas present to my Rinchan ^^ I hope you enjoy it, love!  
  
--==--  
  
My hands are cold, even through the thick mittens I'm wearing. My nose is too, and I'm sure it's red as I sniffle slightly. You smile down at me, and gently slide an arm around me, pulling me close to your warmth, which seeps through my thick jacket.   
  
The streets are so quiet. There are people here, of course, but fewer than normal, and there's that curious cold-winter hush in the air. It's gotten dark quickly tonight, with the storm coming in. I'm glad that you asked to walk me home, there's something about today that makes me not want to be alone.  
  
The wind pulls at my hair, and I resist the urge to hide from it by burying my head into your shoulder. I can't shake the idea that it would be wrong somehow, a betrayal of the one that I loved.  
  
But you smell so nice, and you're so warm, and so terribly gentle when you touch me that sometimes it's hard to remember exactly why it would be wrong.   
  
"Kagome, look!" Your breath comes out in puffs as you stop, pulling your glove off your free hand with your teeth and reach out, catching the first wet, fat snowflakes of the season. They melt as soon as they touch your skin.   
  
You look at me, and your eyes dance with excitement, like a child's. I would almost think this was the first time you've seen snow.   
  
Your smile is so open, so honest. It makes me want to smile too. I want to share in that joy you feel. I look up, staring into the sky, feeling the snow brush over my face, leaving wet trails down my cheeks.  
  
Tears gone cold. I pull my gloves off, raising my hands to my cheeks.  
  
"Are you warm enough?" Your breath is warm as it brushes against my skin, and being in your arms suddenly feels like home. I'm safe. I feel protected with you, and it's the first time I've felt this in so long.   
  
I nod, not really trusting my voice. I haven't felt this way since I was with him, in fact. And without warning, understanding floods me. It's been you this whole time, hasn't it?   
  
I couldn't see it before, when you followed me around like a lost puppy and brought me compresses and herbs. It's amazing how different you are. You're polite and gentle and patient and you're nothing like him... except in every way that matters.  
  
Is this what it was like for him? Did he feel like this, loving two different people so much? It must have been so terribly hard. I smile sadly. I was terrible to him, filled with jealousy and hurt every time he looked at her with love... I think I understand now, and I'm sorry. I can't apologize to you... but I'm sorry.  
  
But now, I think I have a second chance. And I promise you, this time I'll make sure you know how much I love you. I swear, I won't let myself lose sight of what's important.  
  
You tighten your arm around me, and this time I give in to your warmth, leaning into you. I find that I'm grinning like an idiot. You have that effect on me; just being with you can make me giddy.  
  
The rest of the walk home passes in a comfortable, happy silence. I'm content in your embrace, and it's with a bit of regret that I see the warm lights of my house. I pause, before we're quite there, not yet ready to part from you.   
  
You sigh slightly as I turn to hug you, sliding my arms around your waist and pressing my forehead to your chest. From here, I can feel you breathing, even hear your heartbeat if I concentrate. I close my eyes, enjoying the closeness.  
  
Finally, I pull away slightly. Smiling up at you, I raise up on my tiptoes, to press my lips to yours and wrap my arms around your neck. Your hands come up hesitantly, threading into my hair under the thick knit hat I'm wearing.  
  
It's our first kiss, and perhaps it's slightly awkward, but I love the feel of your lips trembling on mine.   
  
Finally, we break apart; still close enough for our breath to intermingle. My hands slide down your chest and I sigh, shakily.   
  
"Thank you, Hojou." My voice is barely more than a whisper.  
  
"For what?" You frown slightly in concentration, reaching to straighten the hat that you had knocked askew.  
  
I giggle, sinking my hands into my pockets. It's still cold, even if my lips tingle with warmth. "For walking me."  
  
You lean down to press a gentle kiss to my forehead. "May I walk you home tomorrow too?"  
  
I nod, feeling myself blush. I'm not embarrassed though, and the blush is pleasant - warm and comforting, like your arms. My heart is still beating fast.  
  
You smile at me again, and it warms me from head to toe. 


End file.
